


this is home.

by fushicho118



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, elliot's natural state is gay panic, oz and alice are his two conniving friends who harass him affectionately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushicho118/pseuds/fushicho118
Summary: Edit: Indefinite hiatus. Please read beginning notes.Elliot doesn't know anything about Leo.So why has he fallen so hard? Why is he so fascinated with Leo, so captivated, so consumed with the desire to know more? Lucky for him, Leo seems keen to get to know each other as well; however, the more Leo is asked to reveal about himself, the more he wants to pull away, hide, and preserve his long-kept secrets.Elliot doesn't know anything about Leo, and Leo thinks that maybe this is for the best.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/1/21 Edit:   
> Happy new year everyone~ I know it's been months and I still haven't posted the second chapter. I'm really sorry!! I know there are a few people who have been waiting for me to update, so I apologize for this disappointment, but this work will be on hiatus for the foreseeable future for a few different reasons:  
> 1\. I really need to focus on school :')  
> 2\. I've been really fixated on other fandoms lately. Pandora Hearts is my one and only baby so I absolutely will find the inspiration to keep writing for it, but just not for the time being.  
> 3\. I need to be in the right frame of mind to work on this story. The way I have it planned out is very detailed and precise, so I want to be able to focus to correctly put every piece in its place, if that makes sense. I need to wait until I'm less busy in my personal life so that I can properly get into the zone.   
> 4\. I tend to be extremely perfectionistic with my writing, and whenever I open the doc to continue working on this story, I just think it will never be as good as the image I have in my head. I think I should take a break from this story to avoid frustration.
> 
> So yes. I hope this is okay.  
> If anyone's curious what happens in the story though, feel free to dm me on tumblr or instagram @ fushicho118 and I'd love to tell you about it !!  
> Thank you for reading <3

Despite all the years he’s gone to school with Leo, Elliot cannot recall a single occasion in which they’ve spoken to each other. Maybe there have been a few ‘excuse me’s in a crowded hallway, or ‘thank you’s when one picks up a pencil the other has dropped, but other than that, they’ve never really talked before. Elliot barely knows what the kid’s voice sounds like, and he finds this weird, especially since they’ve always been in each other’s immediate vicinity. They went to the same elementary school, and were in the same class a few years. They shared some classes in middle school, and share even more now in high school. Elliot’s pretty sure they’ve even been assigned to sit next to each other before. They’ve known each other for ten or eleven years now, and yet if someone were to ask Elliot what his impression of Leo was, his answer would most likely be, “I don’t know. He’s nice, I guess.”

The realization struck him at the end of the previous semester, in English class one morning. He and Leo were assigned to proofread each other’s final essays, and as Elliot scanned the other boy’s work, he was impressed by the meticulousness of his points and the fluency of his ideas. And even better than that, Leo’s feedback is what pulled Elliot’s grade up to an A. He had no idea Leo was such a good writer. 

…And upon deeper thought, Elliot found that he didn’t really know anything about Leo at all.

Regrettably, this realization flipped some switch in Elliot’s brain. For no reason that he can fathom, he’s found himself in the throes of a horrible, frustrating, _vehement_ fascination with Leo since then. 

Elliot doesn’t know why he finds this kid so intriguing. He just does. Sure, he supposes a bit of curiosity is warranted, but to the extent that _this_ curiosity has grown? Even he is disturbed with himself.

All of English class is spent stealing glances at the boy two seats over, noting how his shaggy bangs aren’t quite long enough to stay tucked behind his ear, how he scrunches his nose when his glasses slide down, how he taps the end of his pencil against his bottom lip when deep in thought… And with each new observation Elliot makes, he stumbles even deeper into this stupid enthrallment. Hell, it’s to the point where he’s constantly wondering and watching and—and _daydreaming_ about Leo. There’s never a moment in the day where he’s _not_ thinking about him in some capacity, and it’s actually been really pissing him off because it’s interfering with his ability to focus on things in his life that actually matter, and he doesn’t know how or why this had to happen, but he just—

“Elliot.” Oz waves his hands in front of Elliot’s face, disturbing him from his thoughts and bringing him back to the present. They are in the school cafeteria. “Are you even listening? Did you catch anything I just said?” Oz pouts.

Elliot just grunts a vague affirmation. He’s still in a slight daze as his eyes stray from Oz’s sulky expression back to the black-haired boy he was just looking at, who is sitting a few tables over. This earns him a whap over the head.

“Ow, what the hell?” He shoots Oz a sour look, and the blond turns away in a huff to guzzle down his cup of noodles bitterly. The girl sitting beside him, Alice, snorts in amusement.

“You’ve been really out of it these past few weeks,” she comments, resting her elbow on the table and propping her chin up. “Is something going on?” There is no concern in her manner, but rather interest. Her intense eye contact bores into his skin, and his eyes dart away in discomfort. Coincidentally, they happened to fall in the direction in which he'd been staring since lunch started, which Alice picks up on. She follows his gaze, uttering, “What are you looking at?” as she twists around in her seat. 

Her words strike fear into Elliot’s chest, and he immediately looks elsewhere and blurts out, “ _No one._ ” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes his mistake.

She asked _what_ he was looking at. Not _who._

Alice and Oz give him identical dubious looks. As always, they are on the same wavelength, and come to the same conclusion. Elliot curses himself for his lack of caution. Heat rises to his face as the two turn again to gauge the people in that general direction in a way that is not as discreet as Elliot would have liked.

“Is it Charlotte?” Oz asks, loudly, and it takes all of Elliot’s willpower not to smother him. Charlotte is a senior whom the entire school unanimously agrees is really hot, but Elliot never formed a solid opinion of her. He shakes his head, glancing around to see if they’re drawing attention. He’s glad to see that all the other students are preoccupied with their own conversations. 

“Alyssa?” is Oz’s second guess. 

“Yeah, right.” Elliot grimaces. 

Alyssa is Alice’s twin sister. She’s this weird-ass girl who’s in Elliot’s lab group in biology, and even though she seems quiet at first, she’s actually incredibly talkative. She's really into cats, shoujo manga and screamo among other things; Elliot knows this because, every day in class, he has to listen to her constant rambling. His relationship with her consists mostly of letting her copy his notes and having extremely odd conversations, which she initiates, in the middle of labs. 

He has to admit though, she is pretty interesting, and there was a time when he thought that maybe he wanted to get to know her better. However, he was forced to rethink when one day she, completely unprompted, started telling him in excruciating detail about how she’s into older men, and how her ideal man would be someone like Oz, but ten years older. 

So Elliot is glad that he was forcibly turned off from _that_ interest. But in Leo’s case… he hasn’t been so lucky.

“Twenty bucks says it's that kid with the glasses,” Alice says and, to Elliot’s torment, _points_ in Leo’s direction. Thankfully, Leo is fixated on a book, and he doesn’t notice.

“The one eating the grapes?” Oz stands, cranes over and squints to get a better look, and Elliot just barely resists the urge to launch himself over the table and wrestle the boy to the ground before he can be any more conspicuous. He sits stock-still as he listens to Oz and Alice’s exchange.

“No, the guy with the shaggy hair.”

“Who even is that?”

“No idea.”

“What makes you think it's him?”

“Well I mean, Elliot isn't denying it.”

“No!” Almost reflexively, Elliot stands and slams his hands down onto the table, his voice raising briefly. A beat too late, he recognizes the mistake of his sudden reaction. 

At his outburst, his two friends look startled, until Alice glances at Oz with a sly smile, which the boy returns duly. 

_“Oh, I see.”_

Elliot doesn’t like the sound of that. 

He can feel his heart sink to his stomach. He isn’t prepared to admit that he’s been observing Leo from afar. Not even to his two closest friends. To him, it feels like something he should keep secret, as though he’s been breaking a rule, violating a moral code.

The two of them stare him down with those sinister looks that they only wear when they’re about to rip his dignity to shreds, and his throat dries up before he can say anything more. Like panthers cornering their prey, Oz and Alice shift around the table to flank Elliot on either side, Oz slinking his arm around Elliot’s neck and Alice taking Elliot’s arm into her own. They both lean over him, snickering and looking at him through scheming eyes that make his blood run cold.

“So what's his name?”

“How do you know him?” 

“Do you have classes with him?”

“Do you want to be friends with him?”

“Why haven't you ever mentioned him to us?”

They barrage him with an onslaught of questions spoken straight into his ears, none of which he really wants to respond to. He knows he would just be feeding the fire, inciting even _more_ unsolicited questions, but with the two expectant pairs of eyes burning into him from either side, he caves under the pressure before long. He avoids his friends’ gazes, instead looking down at his hands fidgeting on the table, trying to keep a blank face but failing. 

“His name is Leo,” he pronounces, with as much poise as he can muster under the close scrutiny. “He’s in my English class.”

Alice and Oz remain silent for a moment, expecting Elliot to say more, but he does not. With a playful hum, Alice is the first to break the silence, and she then poses a question that demolishes his composure in one fell swoop.

“Do you have a crush on him or something?”

The red color deepens on Elliot’s face. 

Does he have a crush on Leo? Like… like a _crush_ on him?

He abruptly shakes his friends off and shoves them away, sputtering out a defensive “No!” But to his chagrin, they just smirk at him in that cheeky way that they do, clearly taking his no for a yes. He glares at them both as they settle back down on either side of him, their arms brushing his, pushing him back into an utterly claustrophobic shell.

“Are you nervous about talking to him?” 

Elliot doesn’t know how to feel about the trace of sympathy in Oz’s voice.

“No.”

“Then why don’t you just do it?” Alice’s words have a more mocking edge than Oz’s.

Elliot doesn't know how to answer her question.

It can't be because he’s nervous. Elliot isn’t the type to become timid around people—and even if he was, it isn't like he and Leo are strangers or anything. They've known each other for so many years, it would probably be easy to pick up a conversation if he tried. Yet, at the same time, Elliot feels that they _are_ strangers. They were never really friends; sure, they’ve seen each other on a daily basis for years, but it’s not like they ever played together at recess—or even spoke to each other, for that matter. They don't even have any mutual friends. They might as well have no connections at all. 

Maybe Elliot is scared about how Leo would react if he suddenly tries being friends with him. He feels like it’s too late, like their relationship has been established in the acquaintance stage for so long that trying to change it at this point would be odd. 

“I don't want to,” he finally states, and pretends that it came out with more certitude than it did. Oz gives a thoughtful hum and stands from the table.

“Elliot, you're so shy sometimes.” He utters a noise that’s some cross between a sigh and a groan, and gives Elliot a pitying face that isn’t comforting in the least. “C’mon, we’re going over there.” He sets off decisively and beckons for Elliot and Alice to follow.

“No, wait-” Flustered, Elliot clambers out of the bench when Alice clamps down on his arm and pulls him to his feet. She offers him a smile of unclear intent and forces him to stagger after her and, no matter how much he protests and struggles against her, her iron grip does not loosen. She barely comes up to his shoulders in height, but _man_ is she strong. His system coursing with adrenaline, Elliot’s heart pounds harder in his chest the smaller the distance between himself and Leo becomes and, against his discretion, he suddenly finds the words “let go of me!” rip their way out of his mouth, in the form of what is almost a scream. Alice stops dead in her tracks, startled. She loosens her grip immediately. 

Elliot can feel the eyes of the other nearby students turning on him in curiosity, aiming at him like guns at a target, and—ah. Leo is looking at him too. Though Leo gives him only a glance, Elliot accidentally makes direct eye contact with him in that instant, and a chill runs under his skin. Even after Leo returns his attention to his book, Elliot can feel where his dark eyes pierced him like a blade. He yanks his arm out of Alice’s grasp. In the heat of the moment, he can't quite think clearly, but there is one blaring order that he can make out within his mess of a mind: leave. After making a spectacle of himself in such a way, the only thing he can think to do is evacuate the area—and so he does.

Within the routine bustle of the high school cafeteria, his mad dash is nothing worth attracting attention, but still he can’t push down the growing embarrassment burning at his ears and cheeks as he frantically gropes for his backpack and hightails it out of there. Oz and Alice are shouting his name as he leaves—and he thinks he can hear them _laughing_ too—but he doesn’t dare turn back now. Not when he’s already made such a fool of himself.

His plan is to camp out in his next class, hide inside the hood of his coat, blast heavy metal in his ears and stare at the wall until either his embarrassment dissipates or class starts. Whichever comes first. This plan, however, is thwarted before it can even begin, because as soon as Elliot busts through the doorway to his math classroom, he realizes that he doesn’t even have his coat on him. Heaving a long, aggravated sigh, he slumps down in his seat, whips out his phone and shoots a text to Oz.

**12:43 PM  
Me  
_-I left my coat at the lunch table. Can you hold onto it for me so I can get it after class?_**

**Oz  
_-where did you go jshdgj  
-why can’t you just come back and get it now_**

**Me  
_-No  
-Give it to me after class_**

**Oz  
_-i can’t :(  
-i have an early dismissal in the middle of 5th period whoops  
-alice can hold onto it for you tho!!_**

**Me  
_-NO  
-Do NOT give it to Alice I don’t trust her at all  
-There’s $20 in there  
-And an epipen  
-That shit is so expensive Oz_**

God dammit. That’s his favorite coat. He wears it every day. It’s nice and warm and water resistant and his favorite shade of royal blue and it goes with so many outfits. And his epipen is kind of important. Son of a bitch.

Elliot grinds his teeth together. He can’t deal with this right now. He’s sure that if Alice gets her grubby, thoughtless, _disrespectful_ little hands on his nice down coat, she won’t be able to contain herself from looting the pockets, emptying out the insulation, pulling tufts of fur out of the hood, tying the drawstrings into irreversible knots, maybe even chewing the sleeves off or some shit—he wouldn’t put it past her—with no purpose other than to satisfy her boredom and be a pain in the ass. Whatever antics she gets into, they’re sure only to spell trouble.

He’s not encouraged by how Oz hasn’t responded for several minutes. In the time that Oz has spent _not_ texting him back, Elliot can only imagine that the fucker has been handing the coat over to Alice, snickering about it, just to spite him from across the school building. Out of the two of them, Oz may be the more trustworthy one, but not by much.

**12:58 PM  
Me  
_-Oz you better not  
-If any of my stuff is tampered with when I get it back I swear to god  
-No joke I would rather you just leave it in the lost and found so I can pick it up there_**

**Oz  
_-jesus dw it’s in safe hands ghjdfhjh_**

**Me  
_-It absolutely is not  
-Did you actually give it to Alice  
-Oz.  
-Tell me truly and honestly that you did not give my coat to Alice just now  
-Oz_**

**Oz  
_-don’t worryyyyyyyy omg_**

The bell rings before Elliot can deliver another complaint, and with a click of his tongue, he begrudgingly puts his phone away.

So now he has two issues on his mind: one of how he’s going to walk into English class tomorrow morning and somehow act cool in front of Leo after that mess in the cafeteria, and the other of just how desecrated his coat will be once he gets it back from Alice.

Ahh, and there’s also the added third issue that Oz and Alice now know of his interest in Leo, and who knows what they’ll do with that information.

To Elliot, whose stomach is growing heavy with dread, the last two classes of the day seem to drag on for an excruciating eternity. All that clouds his mind as he stares at the whiteboard is worst-case scenarios. He spends the rest of the school day glancing restlessly at the clock, far too distracted to get much work done, and when the release bell finally sounds he immediately crashes out into the hall, pulls his phone back out and shoots a text to Alice

**2:30 PM  
Me  
_-Meet me by the student store so I can grab my coat from you_**

He’s already on his way there, pushing through the stampede of students pouring from each classroom, filling the corridors and spilling down the stairwells.

His expectations are low. He knows that _something_ is going to be amiss; this is a given with Alice. But it doesn’t diminish the frustration that burns under his skin as soon as he glimpses her reply.

**Alice  
_-i dont have ur coat lol_**

**Me  
_-What do you mean  
-Why not  
-Where is it??_**

**Alice  
_-idk i thought oz had it_**

Ugh. He wants to be relieved to know that his coat was never in Alice’s possession after all, but he can’t shake the growing suspicion that there’s a greater scheme at play here. There has to be. Oz is too sneaky a bastard for there not to be. Muttering under his breath, he texts Oz again before exiting the school building.

**2:33 PM  
Me  
_-Please tell me you still have my coat.  
-When you said that it’s in safe hands you had to mean your own_**

When he steps outside, the chilly air infiltrates his clothing, and he pulls his arms tightly around his body to brace against the cold. 

Elliot silently curses Oz for being the source of yet more misery in the same day. But he can’t even be free of the other boy within his own mind, as he can practically hear Oz’s voice talking over his thoughts, spouting some optimistic bullshit such as, “It could be worse! At least it’s not raining!”

Like, yeah. Sure. It could be worse. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s cold as shit outside and all Elliot is wearing is a sweater over a t-shirt. 

It’s well into February, and the sky is a bright, milky white. Elliot’s teeth chatter the whole way through the parking lot, where he meets up with Vanessa in their dad’s old car. His irritation must be apparent in his manner, because when he swings the car door open, she sneers at him.

“What’s up with _you_?” As she regards him, she taps her painted nails on the steering wheel, her voice filled with amusement. “Y’have a bad Monday?” She raises one eyebrow when he chucks his backpack in the back much more aggressively than usual.

“I’m fucking freezing,” he grits through his teeth. He climbs into the passenger seat and slams the door shut. 

“Okay? So where’s your coat?”

“Oz has it.” He hopes, anyway. He glances again at his phone. No response yet.

His sister just chuckles at him, and even though Elliot doesn’t appreciate her pointed lack of compassion, he’s glad that she makes no comment. He’s really not in the mood to talk back.

Vanessa starts the car, and the ignition flares to life with a rough, crunchy growl that Elliot finds satisfying. 

Elliot has always found riding in this particular car to be calming. It’s old, and just worn down enough to have character while still running properly. Something about the fuzzy quality of the speakers, the gritty rumble of the engine and the feeling of the motion is very soothing, and Elliot is also particularly appreciating the heating system today. He winds down a fair amount over the drive home, and once placated, he’s able to reason with himself that everything will be fine. 

He will get his coat back, it will be exactly the same as how he left it, and everything will be fine. 

Leo won’t think anything of what happened in the cafeteria, he’ll forget about it, and everything will be fine. 

Oz and Alice will have the respect not to meddle in Elliot’s relationship with Leo, it will not change, and everything will be fine.

By the time he’s back upstairs in the privacy of his room, kicking his shoes off and dropping his backpack beside his desk, he almost feels calm. 

Almost.

A quiet anxiety still lurks deep inside his chest, faint enough to ignore, but still definitely there. He tries not to focus too hard on it—he knows that there’s nothing he can do but wait until tomorrow, and there’s no use in torturing himself with his thoughts until then.

The rest of the day slides by with minimal trepidation. But even so, Elliot has trouble falling asleep that night.

Oz never texts him back.

There’s a heavy pit in his stomach the next morning. 

Over the car ride to school, he nervously fiddles with the hem of his jacket. It’s an old tricolor windbreaker that belonged to his oldest brother until he left it behind during his move to college, at which point Elliot nabbed it for himself. Elliot wore it for a good chunk of middle school, sleeves rolled up around his wrists because they were far too long, and even though it’s been ages since he last wore this jacket, even now it’s still a size too large. The familiarity of the smooth material between his fingers comforts him slightly.

The first thing he does when he enters the school building is check the lost and found, just in case his coat found its way over there.

…And yeah, also to put off going to class until the last possible minute, but that’s beside the point, Elliot likes to think.

After determining that his coat is certainly not in the lost and found, he continues to meander in that area, looking down at his phone idly, continuing to finger the edges of his jacket, just killing time. As he watches the clock tick down, he’s mentally preparing himself to sit through a two-hour class, just a couple seats adjacent to Leo.

Leo, on whom he’s had this monstrous—he doesn’t want to call it a crush… for the past several weeks.

Leo, whom his friends tried to drag him toward, whom he embarrassed himself in front of. Whom he made direct eye contact with in the midst of the incident.

_Aghh._ The knots in his stomach only tighten.

He genuinely thinks about skipping English class. The little devil on his shoulder is tempting him with promises of safeguarded pride but, as enticed as he is, Elliot knows that its offers are scams. And besides, he can’t skip for a reason so stupid. He’s not _that_ much of a coward. Skipping would be an even bigger blow to his pride than the alternative.

He waits until just a few minutes before the bell to start making his way to the classroom, and times his entrance to be precisely in sync with the bell’s ring. 

He has his next moves planned out very deliberately: he will look at nobody, march straight to his seat, sit down, and ignore Leo’s presence. He will _not_ acknowledge that Leo is even there—

Like a fool, he glances at Leo immediately as he enters the classroom and, just as his luck would be, Leo glances at him as well. Again their eyes unfortunately lock, and flashbacks of the moment in the cafeteria yesterday assert themselves in Elliot’s mind. 

_Shit, fuck, oh my god—_

Elliot tears his eyes away and hurries to his desk, his heartbeat spiking, and he swears he can feel Leo’s gaze following him intently. He doesn’t dare look to see, though. He just takes his seat and keeps his eyes glued forward as class begins.

This class is agony, even more so than the final two classes of the previous day. The entire time, he’s acutely aware of how Leo is _right there_ , as though there’s a field of energy emitting from the other boy, hitting Elliot in waves and forcing him to recognize his presence even as he refuses to look in his direction. He barely registers whatever is going on in the front of the room. What’s the teacher talking about? Literary lenses or something? Hell if Elliot knows. He fidgets through the whole class period, tapping his feet, fumbling with the zipper on his jacket, flipping his phone under the desk.

He knows he’s overreacting. He doesn’t understand why he feels this way. All he knows—all he knows is that Leo is the thing _making_ him feel this way. Leo is the sole cause of Elliot’s current neurosis, the reason for his sweaty hands, for his restlessness, for the racing of his heart, for everything entailed in this fight-or-flight response that _just won’t end._

Elliot just wants to leave. He doesn’t want to be in the same vicinity as Leo right now. He didn’t think his nerves would be this bad, but they are, and he can’t do anything about it, and he just wants to leave, but he can’t, and he can’t do anything about it, and he just wants to leave, and he just wants to leave, and he just wants to leave… 

When the teacher finally concludes the lesson, Elliot scrambles to get his shit put away so he can go wait for the release bell by the door, _away_ from Leo. Until—

“Elliot?”

He looks up and, to his horror, Leo is right there, standing on the other side of the desk, right in front of him. 

Elliot freezes as all the blood drains out of his face. Leo gives him an awkward, crooked smile, and it is at this moment that Elliot can feel all his mental functions shut down.

_I hate this._

“This is yours, right?” Leo pulls something out of his backpack and hands it to Elliot. It is Elliot’s blue down coat. The one he left at the lunch table yesterday.

“Oh…” Elliot reluctantly takes it. He flinches when he feels a brush of Leo’s skin as the coat swaps from Leo’s hands to his. “Thanks,” he says. From this proximity, he can see the striking color of Leo’s eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. They are extremely dark, almost black in this lighting, but there are flecks of gold that dance in his irises like stars in the night sky. Elliot cannot look away from them.

“No problem. See you around.” 

And, oh, there he goes, turning and lining up by the door with the rest of their classmates. Elliot just stares after him, eyes wide, completely and utterly dumbfounded. 

The bell rings, and Leo files out of the classroom along with the other students.

And Elliot remains, staring at the door, his notebook still not put away, struggling to regain his faculties. He looks down at the blue coat in his hands. 

He can still feel where Leo’s fingers grazed his own, as though they’d singed his skin.

_Oh my god._

He feels heat rise to his cheeks, and before long, his whole face is burning. With a long, heavy groan, he buries his face into the coat in his hands, his pulse thrashing in his chest and head. He wants to scream.

_What the hell just happened…?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this first chapter <3 i'm super excited about this work and i can't wait to get further into it ahhhh
> 
> i already have the entire plot loosely outlined, and the bare bones of the first 10 chapters laid down. the way things are going so far, it looks like the final work will be around 24 chapters long, give or take a few.
> 
> also, the title is based on a song by Cavetown! :D i was listening to this song on loop when i was first brainstorming ideas for this fic, so there will definitely be some themes and points of characterization that take inspiration from it. i especially associate this song with leo.  
> i highly recommend listening to it if you haven't before~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2APLh8_ExU0
> 
> feel free to leave any comments!!


End file.
